


Why Did You Choose Me?

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Dialogue prompt request for Chibs with  “Why did you choose me?” “You know very well why, [NAME].”
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Why Did You Choose Me?

The clubhouse was packed with members from all over as you weaved your way through the crowd looking for your Old Man. Spotting him across the room you pushed past the people greeting a few of the members you knew on your way through. 

He was sitting at a table with a few men you hadn’t met before when you sauntered over. Setting your hand down on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around your waist scooping you down and into his lap and whispering into your ear, “I’ve fucking missed you.” 

You grinned at him leaning in and kissing him before slipping off his lap. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, already missing the feel of your body on his. 

“Just wanted to say hi,” you chirped, sending him another smile, “Now I have shit to do. I’ll see you later.”

On your way out you heard as the men began giving Chibs crap. You were quite a bit younger than him, causing lots of judgment to come your way about your relationship. You were used to it for the most part and could usually brush the comments off not letting yourself dwell too much on others opinions, but it was still an insecurity of yours. 

“How’d you get yourself a young pretty thing like that?” One of the guys asked Chibs as he watched you walking away. 

“Don’t you think you should be with someone your own age?” Another asked, “She’s young enough to be your daughter for fuck’s sake. You should be with a real woman, not a child. Sure she’s hot but come on.”

You slipped past the crowd and Chibs watched as you burst out the front door, certain you had heard the comments by the way of your movements.

Chibs turned his attention back to the men, he was used to these sorts of comments. These men were just assholes and he could care less what they thought. It was business between you and him, no one else. He loved you and you loved him, that’s all he needed, “She’s more woman than any lass I’ve ever met.” With that he excused himself from the table following you outside and finding you leaning against the wall outside, cigarette dangling between your fingers like always when you were stressed.

Taking a drag you looked over at Chibs before blowing the smoke out towards him. You knew the question would piss him off but you couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of you, "Why did you choose me?" You just wanted to hear him say it, wanting him to wipe away your insecurities with his words. You needed to know that what you had was real.

"Jesus fucking Christ, woman!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "You can't be serious!” Damn those men for making you doubt yourself and damn them for making you doubt him. He didn’t think he should have to prove to you that he loved you, chose you. It should be obvious.

"I am," You crossed your arms defiantly. You weren’t backing down.

"You know very well why, (Y/N)" He chastised, staring you dead in the eyes, his jaw clenched as he tried to bite his tongue before he got himself in trouble.

"I don't think I do."

"God you're a stubborn little thing, aren't ya." He grumbled stepping closer to you, "You wanna know why I choose you, then I'll tell ya. But only this once, I'm not doing this shit again."

You stood your ground, waiting for him to continue.

He closed the gap between you completely now, hovering just above you, "I choose you because you're strong and intelligent. A fierce woman and a passionate lover,” He smirked, his face gradually getting closer to yours, “Stubborn as all hell and for some reason you decided to give this old man a chance.” 

You glanced down at his lips, a blush on your cheeks from his words, before meeting his gaze once more, “You really mean all that?”

He let out a frustrated sigh, “Every bloody word.” He grabbed you jaw tilting your head up for a kiss, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” you murmured. 

“Now are we good now?” He asked.

You nodded smiling up at your Old Man, “We’re good.” 

“Brilliant,” he said, taking the cigarettes from your hand and having a drag himself, “You’re gonna give me more grays, woman.” He grumbled leaning against the wall beside you and passing the cigarette back to you.

“Good,” you flashed him a cheeky grin, “Just makes you sexier.”


End file.
